Her
by ProudOfMe
Summary: She's the love of his life. And she doesn't even know it. Written from Draco's perspective. Him and hermione are best friends in this fic. Its set up like its a blog entry. Its like Draco's inner thoughts and conversations.
1. Oh God I'm in love

"YOU'RE HERE! YOU ACTUALLY SHOWED UP!" She ran across the room and jumped into my hug. I couldn't help but smile. She made me happier than I've ever been. These moments were my favourite. Whenever she saw me in person she would give me the biggest grin I think I've ever seen. She's beautiful when she smiles.

"Of course I'm here. I promised didn't I." And we looked at each other as we both laughed. She and I both knew that my promises to show up aren't really reliable. What she doesn't know is that before that laugh I had been crying for days. She's the one who makes me laugh after days of feeling down. She turned back around and did the most dorky smile at me and told me not to be late again. And I fell even more in love with someone I can't have.

Let me give you some backstory. Me and Her have been friends for about a year. Maybe longer. I met her at a youth group. She was bouncy and bubbly, I on the other hand didn't want to be there. I had no intention of making any friends that day. But thanks to her I have a best friend. The second time I met her I started to fall in love. She was everything I wanted to be and more. Confident. Intelligent. Funny. And more than anything else she was beautiful. We've been friends since the first hello.

Now this all sounds horrifically cheesy. Love at first (well technically second) sight ect ect. However there's a twist. She has no idea how much I love her. At all. And I think I'm going to keep it to myself. It's better than ruining our friendship. I'd rather daydream about our fantasy future together than tell her how I feel and lose her. Oh and another issue? She's in love with someone else. And they suit perfectly. I mean they're best friends. They love each other. And they're happy.

Well I mean, if she's happy I'm happy right? Um... yeah.. sounds right. Who am I kidding. It kills me when I see them together. But I can't say a word. Why? Because SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW I FEEL. AND SHE NEVER EVER WILL. Unless someone else finds out and tells her but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it hey?


	2. OMFG

OH MY GOD. She knows... that's why she's avoiding me. She's not spoken to me in over a week. That sounds obsessive but she's my BEST friend. There is something up, I know there is. I bet Harry told her. Damn it I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party.

Just some backstory for ya, I went to a party, invited by Her of course, and I got completely and utterly drunk. It was embarrassing. And I may or may not have admitted my undying and horribly clichéd love for 'mione to Harry when I was sitting basically on his lap and fondling his hair. I'M DYING OF EMBARRASSMENT.

OH DEAR GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE. I have to sit next to her in transfiguration. AAAAA I really would rather be sucked into the void than have her find out. What about the friendship? What about the times she's spent crying to me about Ron and their crappy relationship(although I totally saved her from that shit bag... just saying!) All the advice I gave is going to look like I gave it for my advantage. Shitshitshit.

Ok. Its transfiguration time and all I need to do is act normal. Yep. Tis going to be simple. *SARCASM*

~~~~~~After transfiguration~~~~~~

HOLY CRAP! She kissed me. She actually kissed me. Oh and I punched Goyle in the face. I think I'm still in shock. Once again, have the story.

So I walked into the class and dropped my stuff onto the desk, she was already there …. so I just sat down and said

"Hi 'mione!" And gave her a little head ruffle. ~not weird! I do it all the time~ aaaaanyway..

She looked up at me and she had puffy, red eyes so I instinctively slipped my arms around her, pulled her into me and kissed her head. I hate seeing her sad. But she wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I was forced to sit through that WHOLE HOUR with her sniffling next to me.

After the class she pulled me into an empty classroom and sat me on a desk. She pressed a finger into my chest and said

"You've been hiding something from me Malfoy." I went bright red and ruffled my hair, a sure sign I was embarrassed..

"whaaaat? Noooo.. I've hidden nothing." I barely managed to talk. DAMN IT SHE'S SO CUTE WHEN SHE'S MAD...

"Harry. Told. Me. What. You. Said." She stepped closer with every word, by this point we were nose to nose. I just giggled and inwardly cringed. She looked so pissed. So I moved my head back slightly and smirked at her, and that's when it happened. Her expression changed to mimic mine and she put her mouth to my ear and just whispered

"I love you too" and she pulled away and just laughed at me. I mean I did look like a deer in the headlights but my god what happened next... she slipped between my legs and just kissed me. Actually kissed me. Jesus Christ it was the single best moment in my entire life. When we pulled away to breath I held her away from me and said

"Waitwaitwait. Were you all red eyed just for effect? Just so you could have your way with me? I feel shocked! And slightly aroused but we'll ignore that."

"well of course I did." She giggled and replied "no, my life doesn't revolve around you sweetheart, and keep your mind out of the gutter you disgust me.*insert ADORABLE giggle* I had a pretty crap morning to be honest"

Now this is where I got very protective and 'manned up' you know the whole puffed up chest and the "WHO THE FUCK HURT MY PRINCESS?" And the threats to murder who it was.. turns out it was Goyle. He decided that she was his victim for the day. He'd called her a slut, a whore, a bitch and just to cap it all off he called her an 'M' word. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! So I stormed out with Hermione following me yelling at me to stop but I found Goyle and told him what I thought of him... and then proceeded to punch him in the face.

OK don't judge me! he called my GIRLFRIEND(I know I love it! And her...) an 'M' word! So um yeah. Still totally worth it. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND AND ITS HERMIONE FUCKING GRANGER! FUCK YEAH! SHIT I should spend some time with her. Step two is to plan the best mother fucking date she's ever been on.


End file.
